Imouto's Whims
by Rbliss
Summary: Tatsuya and Minami accompany Miyuki to a shopping spree only to stumble upon their new housemate. (One-Shot)


This is a fluffy one-shot for my main story _Identities Revealed _but I didn't want to interrupt the story with a side-story.

Summary: Tatsuya and Minami accompany Miyuki to a shopping spree only to stumble upon their new housemate. (One-Shot)

**All characters of ****_Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei belong to _**_Satou Tsutomu_

* * *

Imouto's Whims

It was a week before the Ten Master Clan selection meeting and Tatsuya could tell his imouto was stressing out.

Miyuki is not the type to voice out her uneasiness. She mostly likely kept it to herself which worries him the most. Minami had begun pouring Miyuki favorite tea every night because even she could tell something was troubling her when Miyuki became lost in her own thoughts.

So that day Tatsuya decided to try to cheer up his imouto by doing the one thing she loved doing on a Saturday; the event known as shopping. If there was a way to brighten up her mood, it would be going out shopping and having dinner together outside for a change. They had been working and staying at home lately and it must have been getting to her. Miyuki wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed going out more than staying at home cooped up.

Miyuki must have been stressed out a lot because she visited a ton of stores. She had made Minami try on cute aprons and dresses. Tatsuya could tell Minami was as uncomfortable as always becoming Miyuki's dress up doll. She made Tatsuya try things on here and there. She made him try on suites, shoes and ties. Throughout the morning she literally dragged the both of them to every store she had set her eyes on.

* * *

_"Minami try on this yellow mini dress!" _

_"Miyuki-neesama, this yellow mini dress is a bit –"_

_Miyuki smiled dazzling at her and Minami couldn't help but recoil at the dress when Miyuki placed it in her hands."_

_"The dress will look good on you. There's no harm in trying it."_

_Minami looked at the dress holding the soft fabric between her fingertips and looked at Miyuki then gave up on it. _

_"I guess I could try it on." she said as Miyuki pushed her towards the changing rooms. Her hands on her shoulder along with Minami's reluctant footsteps. _

* * *

_"Onii-sama, try on this suit along with this tie. And please wear these loafers."_

_"Miyuki its fine if only you and Minami go shopping for clothes today."_

_Miyuki pouted and stared intently at him. "But I think you would look good in these please try it on for me."_

_Tatsuya felt he didn't need any more formal suites but since Miyuki had insisted on this outfit he had to try it on. _

_Miyuki was elated when he came out of the dressing room. _

_She turned towards the sales clerk immediately. "We'll take this please." _

* * *

The both of them had no choice but to follow Miyuki whims so that she could let out some steam. Miyuki had made them buy the outfits she had made them try on. By the end of the shopping whirlwind ride Tatsuya and Miami were exhausted. Miyuki was still smiling as they walked towards a restaurant. They headed for a classic Japanese restaurant to eat sushi. The restaurant was one of Miyuki's favorites. It was pure bliss to the both of them after the shopping spree marathon. They relaxed into their seats and ate all the delicacies they had ordered.

Miyuki chucked at the both them. She knew they were exhausted but she had fun.

As they headed home walking on the street Miyuki heard faint cries. She turned around but there was nothing there. The wind picked up blowing her hair slightly against her cheek and she heard it again. This time she knew she wasn't imagining it. The sound was faint but she could pick it up thanks to the wind.

She stop abruptly.

Tatsuya and Minami looked at her. They noticed Miyuki had stopped walking.

"Miyuki?"

"Miyuki-neesama?"

Miyuki continued to stare intently in the other direction. Miyuki heard the cries again and ran straight to the alley they just passed.

She carefully looked into the alley.

Tatsuya and Minami caught up to her immediately with shopping bags in their hands.

"Miyuki what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Miyuki didn't answer him. She just continued walking silently into the alleyway.

"Mew~"

She stopped.

"Mew~"

Miyuki's eyes spotted a worn out cardboard box. Her sharp eyes caught the slight movement of the box. Miyuki walked towards the box a meter away. She crouched down and peeked inside.

There was a little kitten inside the box. It started mewing more as she stared at it. It looked so innocent and fragile. The little kitten was pawing against the cardboard box, wanting to escape. The kitten was pure white. As white as the falling snow and it had a pair of big blue eyes. The creature stared at Miyuki in fascination then continued to paw at the cardboard wall in front of it.

Minami thought this kitten looked exactly like her mistress. For one thing the kitten was white, matching Miyuki's pale skin and had the same eyes as her. They were uncannily similar to Minami's utter disbelief.

_How did Miyuki-sama find this creature?_ She wondered.

Miyuki raised her hand slowly so as not to scare the little creature. She brought one finger out to pet it on its back. The kitten wasn't scared at all and started purring at the gentle caress. She scratched the little snow ball behind the ear. The kitten licked her hand and rubbed its head against her palm.

Miyuki voice was soft as she spoke only the kitten could hear her.

"Yuki...I'll name you Yuki-chan. Would you like to come with me?" She said softly.

The kitten mewed at her while pawing at Miyuki's hand gently. Miyuki giggled at the kitten's antics and picked up the little bundle of fur. The kitten was so soft and small.

She turned to Tatsuya.

"Onii-sama can we keep it?" She asked with a pleading tone.

There are few times when Tatsuya said no to Miyuki. He wanted to say no and bring it to an animal shelter but he didn't want to deal with a pouting and sulking Miyuki in the house. And he knew they couldn't just abandon a small helpless kitten like this one. He turned to Minami for her thoughts and it seemed she was also keen on taking the kitten home. The kitten was also giving him a pouting look with its big blue eyes which reminded him of his imouto. He had three pleading eyes on him.

He sighed. "You'll have to be responsible in taking care of it. Cats usually claw and scratch at things so remember to trim the nails."

Miyuki brightened up immediately nodding her head excitingly. "Understood Onii-sama. Thank you."

Minami chuckled lightly as the three headed home with a new roommate in tow. She made a mental note to buy cat food and other cat necessities.

* * *

Comments:

I honestly think Miyuki would be a cat person. Tatsuya would be a dog person? haha


End file.
